


Glass Bubble

by katnisspond



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Fix-It, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia is Alive, Stanley Uris Lives, but its ok, eddie forcibly breaking free of abusive behavior to the best of my writing ability, i could never kill my boys, they are husbands sir, unfinished but first chapter could be read as a stand alone, we are not happy about that fact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnisspond/pseuds/katnisspond
Summary: Eddie isn't weak. Physically, he could probably bench his husband. Mentally, he's seen enough shit that you cannot phase him. But psychologically? In relation to- well- new relationships outside of the Loser's Club? It was touch and go.That was okay though. Richie had his back. The other Loser's did too.Eddie was in an emotional safety bubble, and for once, he wasn’t going to kick and scream trying to pop it.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	Glass Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> I only have the first chapter so far but I'm eager to continue this so, high hopes for a future on this one!

Sonia Kaspbrack never really left Eddie. No, she’d stuck around in the whispers that told him to fear the worst in everything, or the guilt in his heart when he made even the most minor of mistakes. Richie saw her from time to time in the vacant stare Eddie would get after he’d been reminded of family as a concept beyond himself and his husband. Richie had nothing but contempt for the woman who’d scarred Eddie so deeply, but Eddie’s conscience would always be split. She was his mother, his tormentor, and his ghost all wrapped into one. Myra handed her a microphone for half of his life, one he’d willingly chosen to hear blaring 24 hours a day for an entire decade. Day after day, the same routine of hiding and trying so desperately to prevent one of those two from crying. 

Now though? Now he was healing. The scars were fading like the one on his chest, infinitely faster thanks to Richie’s loving touch and the Loser’s protective bubble. Eddie knew he was still breakable in the emotional sense. Physically? Fuck Sonia and Myra. He was  _ fine _ . Mentally, he wouldn’t be able to handle another vampire like one of them in his life. He couldn’t bring himself to hate the two like he should. He couldn’t stamp out the guilt that blossomed in his chest anytime he thought about his previous marriage. Eddie could never make her happy no matter how hard he tried and while so many people have reminded him since that that was the point of her behavior, he couldn’t truly let go of that feeling. The ‘not enough’. 

Richie struggled to pull Eddie through, floundering when the real depth of Eddie’s pain set in. Richie was willing to fight tooth and nail for the man he loved. Eddie would thank him every day for that if Richie would allow it. 

And thank any deity out there for the Losers. They were always there to bitch at him just as hard as Richie. 

_ Stop pussy footing around the new food and try it because you aren’t allergic. Stop worrying about the system getting all jumbled up from your mistake at work because no one really blames you and no one’s hurt. If you don’t want to do something, don’t do it because no one controls your actions but you.  _

Yes, Eddie was in an emotional safety bubble, and for once, he wasn’t going to kick and scream trying to pop it. This time the bubble wasn’t blurry gauze to hide sinister intentions. It was made of glass with a door handle to leave right at his disposal. He could know what was outside. He saw their intentions, altruistic and Loser’s Club-esque. Only support and no expectations in return. So Eddie sat back and enjoyed the sunlight for once, finally glad to be out of the dark, yet safely in the arms of the people he trusted most.

**Author's Note:**

> I even have a plot planned out for once, isn't that scary?


End file.
